Skip a Beat!
by Yuki95
Summary: Kyoko got a female lead in a drama. Who is the male lead? Tsuruga Ren is one about them! What about the other one? Romance and jealousy is sure to ensue..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only own the story! The story is fictional and based only on my imagination!

Chapter 1

Kyoko's jaws almost drop when she heard what Sawara-san told her.

"Wha..? Could you please repeat what you just said? My ear seems to be a bit faulty today."asked Kyoko with her face only an inch away from Sawara-san's face.

"I said, a drama offer came for you this morning! And to be the female lead of all! Geez...I can't believe your luck! First Mio, Natsu, and then this?"

"Repeat once more time!"shouted Kyoko while banging Sawara-san's table.

"I...I said, a drama offer for the female lead came for you this morning!"

"Once more time!"

"A DRAMA OFFER CAME FOR YOU THIS MORNING!"shouted Sawara-san while pulling Kyoko's ear wide open.

Kyoko seems dazed. Sawara-san shook his head in front of Kyoko's eye.

"Hei! Helloooooo! Are you here, Mogami-san? MOGAMI-SAAAAAAN!"howled Sawara-san once again.

Kyoko seemed startled. Then, she started giggling like crazy.

"Seriously, Sawara-san? You didn't lie to me right?"asked Kyoko with a bling-bling eye.

"Yup. I can't believe your luck myself!"

"Aaaah! Yattaaaaaa! Yatta yo, Sawara-san!"exclaimed Kyoko while jumping around the room, dragging Sawara-san with her. Her face beamed and all her 'angels' danced along with her, saying "Omedetou!".

"Ca...calm down, Mogami-san. I still haven't told you the details of the drama yet!"Sawara-san managed to say in the midst of being dragged around by Kyoko.

"Oh yeah, right. So the drama is basically about 3 best friends, 2 guys and 1 girl, that grew up in the same town but due to some circumstances, the 2 guys suddenly become enemy. Not long later, the 3 friends graduated from high school and go to their separate ways and didn't meet with each other again. About 3 years later, they came back to the town for a high school reunion and found that each of them has changed. Well, that's pretty much the story. Not a very deep story with an emotionally scarring background but who knows, this role might have a challenge in itself."

"Hmm...but why would anyone want me as the lead actress? I am just a newbie in the showbiz. Why not find some other professional actress?"

"Saa..apparantly, the director, Serizawa-kantoku (director Serizawa), saw your acting abilities in Mio's role and find it interesting to let you try a very different role. Yokatta ne, you can finally got through your mean-role for once"

Kyoko beamed once more time.

"By the way, who is the 2 lead actors that will be acting with me?"asked Kyoko with a curious look.

"Uumm...the 2 actors are...umm..."Sawara-san seems fidgety and reluctant to answer.

"O..one of the, in Tsuruga Ren."answered Sawara-san.

"Tsuruga-san?"Kyoko's face is lit with happiness. "I can't believe I can have a direct chance to learn acting from him again so soon! I'm gonna make use of this opportunity to improve my acting!"declared Kyoko with firery eye.

"Aah..yea..that's a good idea."Sawara-san said nervously.

"Then what about the other actor?"

"Uumm..that is...the other actor is..."Sawara-san's voice trailed off.

"Fuwa Sho."

Please rate the story! I'm really still an amateur in writing, so please rate and comment. Any suggestions or critics can be sent to my e-mail 

Hope you guys enjoy the story! I don't know when I can upload the next chapter because I have quiet a lot of school work but I'll try to continue the story as fast as possible. Please be patient and wait for the continuation! Jaa mata!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only own the story! The story is fictional and based only on my imagination! Please rate and review!

Chapter 2

"Uumm..that is...the other actor is..."Sawara-san's voice trailed off. "Fuwa Sho."he continued, almost whispering. Sawara-san immediately closed his eyes to prevent the incoming, scary view from entering his sight.

When Kyoko did not make even a single noise, Sawara-san opened one of his eyes. He saw an upset Kyoko with all her little devils spinning around her like a tornado.

"What did you say? I believe my faulty ear is getting even more faulty. Did I hear you say the name of the devil that I'd love to stomp and punch and kill with my own hands, Fuwa Sho?"asked Kyoko with her devils spinning at an even higher speed.

"Hiiiiiiiy..."Sawara-san turned pale looking at Kyoko's murderous expression.

"Y..Yes...I believe so. But both Ren and Fuwa Sho has yet to give a reply to this offer, so you may not act along with them."answered Sawara-san with a shaky voice.

"But why did that guy get the role? He is not even an actor! How could an immature brat like him act alongside Tsuruga-san? Well, not that I am good enough to act with him either, but atleast I've got a little experience in acting. While that guy has got zero experience and I'm sure zero talent in acting!"howled Kyoko while banging Sawara-san's desk.

"We..well..don't ask me about that! I'm not the director! Go ask him yourself!"

"Ah...sokka. Thats true too. Anyways, Fuwa Sho is not an actor, so he is not likely to accept the job. Hahahaha!"replied Kyoko with a nervous laugh.

But her guts tell her otherwise.

"Dousuru, Ren?"asked Yashiro-san to the driving Ren.

"Hmm...what?"

"The drama offer! Are you gonna accept it or not!"asked Yashiro impatiently.

"Saa...I'll have to think about it. I've got a few jobs to do and I'm not sure I can manage all of them and one more drama."answered Ren calmly, still concentrating on the road.

"But if you don't accept the job, then you will leave Fuwa and Kyoko-chan alone. Are you okay if Fuwa snatch her away?"

"Snatch? Hahaha...you are talking as if she is my belongings."

"That's not the point! Are you sure you will not regret your decision? Considering that those two have got quiet a history behind them, I think there is a high possibility that they will get back together!"state Yashiro in a grave tone.

"Well, that's for her to decide. It has got no business with me."

"But you like her right?"

SCREEEEEECH...

Suddenly, Ren hit his brake.

"..."

"..Ren? Are you okay?"asked Yashiro who is worried.

"Daijoubu.."answered Ren who then quietly continued driving again.

"Are you sure? I can grab a cab and go home, so you can directly go back to your apartment."

"I'm sure. Its not very far anymore, anyways..."

"Please re-think your decision one more time, Ren. I don't want you to regret it later.."said Yashiro before he jumped out of the car.

After taking a bath, Ren looked out the window in a daze. It seems like he is thinking his decision again.

'Doushiyo..as much as I hate to admit it, I don't like to see Mogami-san with that guy. But I am not exactly happy with the idea of having to work with that guy..'

'But what if that guy hurt Mogami-san again? I can't bear to see her being hurt again. She may completely lose her will and ability to love, that she has finally regain a little..'

After dazing for abour an hour, Ren took his cellphone.

"Moshi moshi, Serizawa-kantoku? Sorry for calling this late, but I've decided to take up your offer to act in this drama."

"Sho, how is your decision regarding the drama offer from Serizawa-kantoku?"asked Shoko, Sho's manager, to Sho who is lying in the sofa."

"Hmm? Well of course I'll accept it! I'll show Tsuruga Ren and the whole world that I'm a better actor then him! Then, I'll replace him and become the most popular guy!"answered Sho with a firery determination.

"Are you sure? Not to say that you've got no experience in acting, you also can't act properly in front of Kyoko during you PV shooting. Furthermore Ren is a renowned actor who has an unquestionable acting skill. Are you confident that you won't end up making a fool of yourself?"asked Shoko worriedly.

"Well just watch me! I'll show you and the world, what a genius like I am, is capable of!"

And so, the worst possible combi is about to be produced...

I tried to continue it as fast as possible. Since it is still the weekend, I can continue it faster. Hopefully, you enjoy the continuation! Please wait for a while for the update! I'm working on it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only own the story! The story is fictional and based only on my imagination!**

Chapter 3

It was raining outside. Kyoko was standing near the entrance gate of LME considering whether she should take the bus to go to her next destination or ride bicycle there. Seeing that it rained pretty heavily, she decided to take the first option.

"Mogami-san..."

A low and yet familiar voice called out to Kyoko. Kyoko turn around to see 2 familiar figures approaching her.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, konbanwa. (konbanwa=good evening)"greeted Kyoko while bowing her head.

Both men greeted her back.

"You are going to the script reading of Summer Sunshine, right?"asked Ren. Apparently, Summer Sunshine is the title of the drama that Kyoko is about to star in.

"Yes."aswered Kyoko.

"Then just ride along with us. We were about to go there too."offered Ren.

"Ahh..thanks for your offer but I'll just take the bus there."Kyoko politely declined. "I don't want to trouble both of you anymore."she added.

"Its no trouble at all. And look, its raining heavily outside. What would you do if you catch a cold and miss the filming later. You will really cause a trouble then."replied Ren convincingly.

"Soyeba, sou da yo ne (Now to think about it. What you are saying is right too). Then, I'll tag along."

"Ya-ta na, Ren."whispered Yashiro with an evil grin to Ren while nudging his arm.

"I'm just offering her a ride because our destination is the same. Please don't think too much!"hissed Ren back.

There was silence in the car when Ren driving. He occasionaly glance through the mirror to look at Kyoko who was busy looking outside the window.

Suddenly, a growling sound is heard. Ren knew at once that it was Kyoko's stomach that was growling as her face turned bright red, but couldn't resist to tease her.

"Ara..what is that noise just now? Anything wrong with the engine?"Ren pretended to look around while Yashiro laughed quietly.

Kyoko's stomach growled again, turning her face even redder.

This time, Ren could not hold his laughter back anymore.

"How rude, Tsuruga-san, to laugh at a time like this!"sulk Kyoko.

"Hahaha...suman..suman..(suman=sorry), I should have realised that you have not eaten dinner yet. Let's stop to take a quick dinner."offered Ren.

"It's okay! I can still hold back. It'll be bad if you were late for the script reading just because you have to stop and accompany me for a dinner!"

"It's alright. We still have one hour until the gathering time, and I haven't had dinner anyways. Let's stop and eat."

'As I thought, only when Ren is with Kyoko-chan, that he can eat dinner properly'thought Yashiro in his mind.'

Ren stopped at the hamburger shop where he and Kyoko ate previously. Yashiro left them with the reason that he still have jobs to do, and whispered to Kyoko, telling her to ensure that Ren would eat properly. They ate a hearty meal and chat happily. It can be seen that both of them enjoyed the conversation very much.

Upon reaching the destination, both of them immediately went to the assigned meeting room. When Ren opened the door, he froze for a split second. Fuwa Sho has already arrived.

"Well..well..as expected of a super star to come late."Sho spoke sarcastically, in a loud voice to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

He froze when he saw Kyoko coming in together with Tsuruga Ren.

"Ky-Kyoko.."he called, almost inaudible.

Kyoko came inside the room, shooting a gaze of hatred to Sho.

Ren could feel Kyoko's aura of hatred. He saw that she was shaking a bit. Without realising it himself, he held Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko said nothing but she smiled at Ren. Honestly, Kyoko felt thankful because Ren's single touch banished all her anger and hatred towards Sho. Ren guided her inside the room.

Fuwa Sho clenched his fist.

**Please review, your comments are very important for us writers!**


	4. Note

I am really busy this week so I don't think I'll be able to update new chapter for the fanfic (sorry .), but I was able to spare some time to read the reviews that you all left for me and I appreciate it! Thanks for all the compliments and inputs. One of the comments I received was about how I am actually not supposed to spread around Japanese language in a foreign fanfic. I added them here and there so that I won't completely lose the touch of the character of the anime and (somewhat) the manga (and I actually like Japanese language, so I'd like to add a touch of the language here and there). But please tell me if you prefer it to be free of Japanese language as I will change my way of writing.

**I will give you all time till this Friday to express your opinion, as I won't have time to write till then. Based on your reviews, I'll write the Chapter 4 accordingly. Please review! I'll be waiting XD**

**~Yuki95**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only own the story! The story is fictional and based only on my imagination!**

Hello again! Sorry for the wait! I've got quiet a lot of homeworks and continuous test this week so I couldn't update the story. Well, part of the reason is that I am still looking for inspirations on how to continue the story^^.

I hope that you guys could enjoy this chapter. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter so please excuse me if the story is not very interesting. Neverthless, I'm looking forward for your reviews. I have decided to continue writing with a bit Japanese language here and there but I'll try to limit it to words that everyone knows. Hopefully, you can find this chapter enjoyable! Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Kyoko! Why did you come with that guy?"asked Sho with an angry tone.

"Its none of your business! Me and who I come with is my own concern. It has got nothing to do with you!"answered Kyoko back. It seems like Ren's 'calming' effect on Kyoko has worn off.

"Ohh...I know now, you must have come with Tsuruga Ren to make me jealous! I tell you what, its not working!"

"Who the heck came with Tsuruga-san to make you jealous? I won't ever use Tsuruga-san for such a petty reason! And I know that you've got no interest in me, so why should my coming with Tsuruga-san make you jealous? Its such a joke!"

Ren held Kyoko's hands once more time.

"Mogami-san, please ignore him and let us sit down. Its rude to stand here and argue with him."whispered Ren to Kyoko's ear.

"Ah..sokka..gomen..I didn't realise.."said Kyoko that immediately grabbed an empty seat. Ren took the seat next to her.

Sho got pissed by this scene and he thought that Ren and Kyoko must have some sort of intimacy between them, judging from the way they act around each other. He glared at Kyoko the entire time, while Kyoko ignored his gaze. Kyoko was busy concentrating either on the director's words or discussing things with Ren.

2 hours later, the script reeading ended. Kyoko was packing her stuff when Ren offered to drive her home.

"Iii yo..I can take the bus home. You are so busy, I'm sure you've still got work after this."declined Kyoko politely.

"Its okay. I've still got a little time before my next work starts anyways. So would you mind accompanying me till then?"

"Well, since you put it that way, then I'll take your offer. Thanks, Tsuruga-"

"Hmm...so the famous Tsuruga Ren has got so much free time that he has got time to drive his kouhai home.."cuts Sho sarcasticly.

"You are the one who is jobless! Tsuruga-san has the workload of a monster, that everyday, he has got work until almost one o'clock! And here you are, knowing nothing and yet, acting like you know everything!"replied the pissed Kyoko.

"How did you know that? Its not like you are his manager or something!"

"Yeah, Mogami-san, how did you know that I've got work till roughly one o'clock everyday?"asked Ren curiously.

"Well..I do keep a track of your schedule from time to time. I want to get your guidances on my roles, but I don't want to disturb you on you work, so sometimes I try to get your schedule from Yashiro-san. I hope you don't mind."answered Kyoko.

She didn't realise what effect her words had on the 2 man. Ren is pretty happy that Kyoko actually cared enough to keep track of his schedule, even if its only for the sake of her roles. He was happy that Kyoko needed him. Sho on the other hand was quiet angry at this relationship between Ren and Kyoko. He felt that Kyoko has taken another step out of his world.

"Its okay, I don't mind.."anwered Tsuruga Ren with a small smile that he showed when he was quiet happy.

Sho is pissed as he is being ignored.

"Argh..I'm going home! I always get pissed when I saw your face!"said Sho. 'When I saw you with Kyoko to be exact', added him within his mind.

"Tsuruga Ren, prepare yourself! I'm gonna defeat you in both acting and her!"said Sho while glancing at the confused Kyoko, "and then I'll become Japan's most popular male!"declared Sho and then he stormed out of the room."

Ren chuckled seeing Sho's childish behaviour. It seems like he is not bothered by Sho's challenge at all.

"Nee..Tsuruga-san, what does he mean by 'her'? Does he mean me? What's wrong with me?"asked Kyoko with a very confused look.

Ren chuckled once again.

"Saa...I don't get it too."lied Ren to the confused Kyoko.

"Lets go now, Mogami-san."said Ren and he drove Kyoko home.

* * *

><p>-At Rens's car-<p>

Ren is driving alone after dropping Kyoko at her house. He thought of the happenings that occured earlier today.

He is a bit unhappy about the fact that Fuwa Sho can affect Kyoko's emotions with ease, but he is quiet entertained by Sho's jealous face the entire time during the script reading. But he is quiet disturbed by the conclusion he has taken today.

Fuwa Sho likes Kyoko.

Just thinking about that made Ren pissed. He clenched the steering wheel tightly.

'No. This cannot happen. I will not allow Mogami-san to return back to that guy again. He has missed his chance and he can't ask for a second chance. I won't allow it.'

Ren's heart is plagued with jealousy. This feeling forces him to admit that his feelings for Kyoko is not just fondness, but its love.

"Hhhh..."sighed Ren after stopping his car. "I have realised another thing, I wished I hadn't.."

* * *

><p>-The filming set-<p>

The set for filming today is on a grassy field, just across a river. Hikari, Tsubasa and Sora (Kyoko, Ren and Sho) are supposed to sit there talking about their dreams and their plans for the future.

"So...is everything clear?"asked the director, Serizawa-san.

All the 3 of them nodded.

"Then lets take your places."

All the 3 of them move to their respective places.

"3...2...1...action!"shouted the director while snapping his clap board.

Somehow, Kyoko has got a bad feeling about this...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only own the story! The story is fictional and based only on my imagination!**

Sorry for the long wait! I've started my exam, so I've gotta study real hard to get good marks, which is why I can't really update this earlier. Anyways, I think you guys might want to re-read a bit of the previous part first. If you forgot the story, then you might not get the opening of this chapter coz' I directly continued with what I left off. Anyways enjoy and please review~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Ano..you know that we are graduating pretty soon..what are your plans after this?"asked Tsubasa, his eyes far looking into the river.

"Well, its not a grand plan or something, but I plan continue to university, work in a well-known company, get married, and have a peaceful life."answered Sora with eyes closed.

"Chee...how boring..,"Hikari comment.

"Uruse na..it's my life anyways..what plan do you have for yours?"asked Sora back.

"Me? Well of course, I wanna go to Tokyo and be an actress. You know that it has been my dream to become and actress.."answered Hikari with a smile on her face.

"Ekh? I thought you were just day-dreaming when you said you wanna be an actress. Are you serious?"

"Nani yo? Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Huh...putting aside your abilities, you're plain, boring and have no sex appeal."replied Sora with a smirk on his face.

'_Grrr...you don't have to keep on rubbing it in my face, I know that I am plain, boring and have no sex-appeal! And does this guy have no sense, who the heck would say that to their childhood friend. Then again, he did say it to me numerous time_.'thought the dark Kyoko in her heart.

"Cut!"shouted the director.

"Ano ne...Fuwa-san, even if it was to tease Hikari, its not normal for a childhood friend to insult each other to such extent. I know that I gave you freedom to improvise, but please think what you are saying. We are going to re-do this scene. Take your position immediately!"

Sho shows his nonchalant face and took his position.

"See...Amateurs and amateurs after all. Don't you have brain to think that its not normal to say those things to your childhood friend? Then again, you did say those things to me. I guess that just goes to say what a horrible person you are."said Kyoko under her breath.

Sho glared at her.

"Don't act all high and mighty! YOU are an amateur too you know!"

"Well, unlike you, I've got a bit experience under my sleeve. I am also undergoing the proper training at LME and from Tsuruga-san. I know that I can't mixed my own emotion in with my role's emotion, that's why I can stamd sitting near you! So don't put me on the same level as you!"

"Hey, what are you guys talking over there? The camera is ready! Now, 3...2...1...action!"

And so, the scene is re-taked. However, the director give a consecutive NGs because the reason Sho (or rather Sora) blurted out was like, 'you were ugly', 'do you think the society would like a boring girl like you', or 'are you brainless? A girl like you is only befitting to be a plain housewife.'

The director has probably lost it as he said, "Mou ii! Cut it out with all those crappy improvisation and just follow the script!"

After that, the filming goes on with little problem. However, the constant NGs has caused the filming to be behind the schedule.

Kyoko was exhausted, when the director finally gave them a break.

The assistants gave out bento box to the workers and actors. Kyoko looked around to find Ren. When she found him and saw that Ren has yet to touch his bento, she approached him.

"Yappari, you havn't touch your bento yet!"

Ren seemed surprised, but he smiled at her.

"I'll eat them later, I'm not hungry yet."

"Yeah right, you seriously suck at lying! Its already 3 o'clock Tsuruga-san! At this rate, you will eat your lunch together with your dinner!"

"I won't"replied Ren.

"Yes you will!"insist Kyoko.

"I already said I won't"

"Yes you will, and I know it!"

"When, I said I won't, I won't!"

"Mou! Just how childish could you get! Would it kill you to eat it now?"cried Kyoko. " I am hungry anyways, so could you do me the honour of accompanying me eat? I hate the feeling of eating alone."added her in a quiet voice.

"Well, since you put it that way.."Ren finally gave in.

Kyoko gave him a victorious smile.

"Hehee..."

Ren smiled at her back.

'Anything to make you happy.'added Ren in his mind.

They quietly ate while doing a little conversation. Even Kyoko (or rather, her antenna), did not notice that not far from the place where they are eating, someone is glaring intently at them.

* * *

><p>BRAAKK...<p>

Sho banged his caravan door open. The caravan was prepared for the actors to get ready or to get some rest. Shoko-san was waiting for him inside.

"Doushita no, Sho?"asked her to the totally pissed off Sho.

"Those two..they were completely messing with me!"

"You mean Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko-chan?"clarified Shoko.

"Who else could I mean?"

"What did they do exactly to make you this angry?"

"Kyoko was completely insulting me during the filming today! And though Tsuruga Ren did not say anything today, but I can see from his gaze that he is looking down on me!"howled Sho while throwing his script book to the floor.

"Isn't that just your feelings? It could be, that you are too sensitive"added Shoko quietly.

"The heck! I just know it! Those two are just screwing around with me! I'm sure of it! Just wait, I'm gonna show to them that I'm not one to be messed with!"

"Chotto, what are you trying to do?"asked Shoko worriedly.

'_Things couuld get messy if Sho throw a rampage_.'thought her

Sho picked up the script book her threw earlier and flipped the pages furiously.

"Kore da!"exclaimed him, "Just wait, Tsuruga Ren! I'm gonna take my revenge with this scene!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only own the story! The story is fictional and based only on my imagination!**

Sorry for the long wait! I've just finished my tests but I'm immediately down with a cold. My head is spinning a bit when I'm writing this story, so sorry if there's some typing error. I tried to make the story a bit longer due to some of your comments but I'm not sure if it gets longer. Anyways, enjoy and please review it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

-The filming-

"Ne, Tsubasa, I've been thinking about this for a while but, do you like Hikari?"asked Sora one evening when they were going home together from their club activities.

Tsubasa's face turned a faint shade of red.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden? Of course I like her..she's our childhood friend.."

"I mean 'like' in a romantic meaning, as in you want to hug her, kiss her, or go on a date with her."

Tsubasa's face turned even redder.

"I-..."

"Ano ne..I liked her too.."

"Eh?"

"I like Hikari. I like her cheerfulness, her positive attitude, and above all, her smile. I'll do anything to protect that smile. Even if it means that I have to compete with you."

Sora shot Tsubasa a sharp gaze.

"B-but..you always tease her. I wouldn't have guessed your feelings for her if you had not confessed to me earlier..."

"Well..you know how guys are always tempted to tease they girl they like. I'm just doing what I can to conceal my feelings and also stay beside her. You know that she is so dense, and she doesn't seem like she is ready to start a relationship. So I'm willing to wait."

"So stop hiding your feelings if you don't want me to snatch her away. I know that you may think that its wierd for me to advice someone who might become my love rival, but I want to compete fair and square with you."add Sora. "I have invited her for a date this Saturday. If you kept on hiding your half-assed feelings for her, then don't regret it later if you lost her.."

-Amusement Park-

Sora felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!"greeted Hikari.

Sora take a close of Hikari from up to down.

"Hee..even you can dress like a girl for once, huh.."

"How rude! Of course I can! I'm a girl you know!"

"Yeah right..oh well, which ride would you want to try first?"

"That!"shouted Hikari excitedly, pointing to a rollercoaster.

"Are you for real? That?"Sora looked at the rollercoaster with a sick look.

Hikari nodded excitedly and pull Sora by his clothes, to the queueing line.

They played a lot of game in the amusement park. When Sora wanted to go inside the ghost house, Hikari refused immediately.

"Don't tell me you are scared of ghost.."said Sora in a teasing tone.

"N-no I'm not. Its just that.."

"What?"asked Sora with an underestimating gaze.

"N-nothing! Come on! Lets go inside."

Hikari follow closely beside Sora, pulling his hand at times. She tried to held back her screaming when the ghosts popped out in front of her but she couldn't. She hold Sora's hands even tighter.

Sora suddenly stopped walking.

"N-nani? Why did you stopped? Let's get out of here quickly.."

Sora looked deep into Hikari's eyes and suddenly kissed her cheeks.

Anger swelled up on Kyoko's mind, turning her face red with anger. She looked at Sho with a death glare, but Sho mouthed, "W-o-r-k.."

Kyoko looks like she is ready to strangle him to death, but not hearing a cut from the director yet, she decided to get into her role.

"W-why did you kissed me?"asked Hikari with a red face (from Kyoko's outburst of emotion, which is mistaken to be a blush due to the dark surrounding by everyone.

"Because you looked so frightened."Sora replied and hold Hikari's hand. "Don't worry..I'm right beside you."he said with a gentle voice.

And so, they got out of the haunted house safely. After that, they went home together because Hikari said she felt tired.

-End of filming-

* * *

><p>"Cut! That's a wrap!"shouted the director.<p>

"That's a pretty nice improvisation isn't it, Tsuruga-san?"asked the director for Ren's comment.

"Maa..yeah..its pretty good."answered Ren with his gentlemanly smile.

Ren was very upset over Sho's improvisation. At the worst timing ever, Sho approached him.

"How was it, Tsuruga Ren?"

"My...its a pretty good improvisation isn't it? Good job."answered Ren with an even more dazzling smile. Kyoko who marched about 2 metres behind Sho could feel a burning sensation in her eyes.

"Well, that is to be expected isn't it? After all, I'm working alongside_ YOU_."replied Sho with a smirk.

Yashiro who had just came to the filming set at that time was shocked to see Ren's dazzling smile, and Kyoko shivering 2 metres behind Sho. He didn't know what happened but had a pretty good guess of it.

"Ren, let's go. Your next job is waiting."warned Yashiro pretending not to notice Ren's over dazzling smile.

"Ah..yes, Yashiro-san."replied Ren and followed him to Ren's car.

"Ren, what happened just now?"asked Yashiro when they have left the set.

"Hmm? What do you mean 'what happened'? Nothing happened. Everything is perfectly fine.."

"Quit lying! You're a terrible liar you know!"

Ren sighed.

"It's really nothing.."

"If its really nothing, then why did you shot Fuwa Sho your godly smile? Kyoko-chan is even shivering just by looking at your smile."

Ren hesitated for a moment before telling the whole story to his manager.

"What? Fuwa Sho did what? How dare he did that! Its no wonder that you shot him that godly smile of yours. In fact, I'm shocked that you didn't shot him you death glare that made Kyoko-chan chickened out."

Ren sighed again.

"The problem is, I don't want to scare her again. And Fuwa Sho was definitely doing that to challenge me. I don't want to get provoked by him."

Now, its Yashiro's turn to sigh.

"Ano ne, Ren. The thing about love is that, it made you lose your cool. You can't help but lose control of your emotion every now and then, but its the very charm of love. You should not confine your feelings all to yourself. You must express it out.."

Ren was silence for a while.

"Maybe later when she is ready. For now, I have to think of a way to wipe clean her memory about his kiss. I'm sure she was about to throw a tantrum just now, if Fuwa Sho wasn't talking to me."

"Well, that's true too. But be sure to express your feelings properly, or he may really snatch Kyoko-chan back.."adviced Yashiro in a serious tone.


End file.
